La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos
by Ghost Steve
Summary: La busqueda por los padres de Arnold finalmente da inicio. El chico, junto a sus amigos se interna en la oscura selva contando solo con un mapa y su ayuda mutua. Una aventura que los llevará ante una misteriosa tribu perdida, poderosa y diabolica.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno, lamento la tardanza pero finalmente aquí les traigo mi segundo fanfic de esta genial caricatura. Muchas gracias a los que siguieron mi historia anterior, ahora decidí hacer algo mas del género de avetura, eso si, el toque siniestro no podrá faltar. Como se darán cuenta esta historia está basada en el ultimo capítulo que se transmitió de la serie llamado "El Diario", este es como una especie de final alternativo, a ver que tal me queda. Ojo, no vaya a creer que será una copia del fanfic "La Gran Aventura" de mi amiga hikaruchiba, el cual en cierto modo tambén me inspiró para esta historia. Esta será otra versión un tanto menos romantica y mas macabra, jeje, ya saben como soy.

Bueno, espero que les guste y ya saben que la serie le pertenece a Craig Bartlet.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 1: ¿Un Mapa?

Arnold se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la casa de huéspedes donde vivía con sus abuelos. El muchacho sostenía entre sus manos un viejo libro que acariciaba con especial cariño. Se trataba de un diario, el diario de su padre para ser más precisos.

El chico pasaba lentamente las hojas leyendo una y otra vez las palabras escritas. Palabras que narraban la historia que por tantos años había deseado escuchar. El relato de sus orígenes y del motivo de su situación actual.

-Mamá…Papá…- susurró Arnold a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba por uno de sus ojos.

Normalmente trataba de no llorar. Nadie lo había visto jamás hacerlo por sus padres, ni siquiera sus abuelos. Sin embargo dolía no estar con ellos, sabía que no lo habían abandonado por gusto, pero aún así quería verlos de nuevo.

Quería abrazarlos, ansiaba preguntarles tantas cosas. Solo quería una familia completa, nada del otro mundo. Sus abuelos eran geniales, los amaba y no tenía ninguna queja de ellos. Había sido muy feliz bajo su cuidado pero algo le faltaba.

Cada vez estaba más oscuro y ahora el faro de la calle era lo que lo alumbraba. Sus amigos de seguro no tardarían en regresar de Dino Landia y de seguro lo llenarían de preguntas sobre el por qué no había querido acompañarlos y de que era ese viejo libro que ahora tenía en sus manos.

No quería responder preguntas ahora, eran demasiados recuerdos que por el momento deseaba mantener en silencio. Estaba por entrar de nuevo en la casa cuando notó que una de las hojas del diario parecía ser un poco más gruesa que las demás. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero una voz dentro de él le dijo que la inspeccionara mejor.

Arnold sujetó la hoja y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, había un espacio abierto a la mitad de esta. Se trataba de una hoja plegable, un pequeño misterio más que ese diario le tenía preparado. El chico se apresuró a extender la hoja esperando ver otro relato de su padre, o una foto, o algo, pero en su lugar solo encontró una ilustración un tanto extraña.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, mas solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para comprender lo que era.

-¿Qué es esto?- pensó Arnold.

No podía creerlo, esa cosa era más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Un mapa?- sonrió Arnold –Debe ser la ruta que siguieron mis padres en la selva-

Arnold se puso de pie y corrió al interior de la casa despertando a todos los huéspedes. Sin duda eso no les gustaría pero no le importaba, acababa de descubrir algo fabuloso.

-¡Abuela!, ¡Abuelo!, ¡Tienen que ver esto!, ¡encontré un mapa!- gritó Arnold entrando en la casa.

Ya era muy tarde y todos los huéspedes se encontraban durmiendo, por lo que el escándalo provocado por el muchacho solo terminó por despertarlos a todos. Muchos se levantaron de mal humor pero a Arnold no le importaba eso, ya que una nueva y hermosa esperanza acababa de nacer en su corazón.

Arnold entró corriendo a la habitación de sus abuelos espantándolos un poco. Su entusiasmo era tal que ni siquiera se había preocupado en llamar a la puerta.

-¡Que pasa, hombre pequeño!- exclamó Phil algo alterado por verlo entrar tan repentinamente.

-¡Hay que recatar a los misioneros!, ¡Los nazis nos atacan!- gritó la abuela recuperando su usual energía e imaginación.

El abuelo solo se le quedó mirando por unos momentos con expresión de fastidio y al final prefirió ignorar a su esposa, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Por lo pronto prefería escuchar lo que su nieto tenía que decirle en vez de las fantasías de su mujer.

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Arnold?-

-¡Lo encontré!, ¡Lo encontré!- exclamó el chico.

-¿Qué encontraste?-

-¡Un mapa!, ¡El mapa que indica la ruta hacia donde fueron mis padres!-

Phil tomó el diario de su hijo y comprobó con sus propios ojos que efectivamente el susodicho mapa existía. No lo podía creer, por unos segundos la idea le pareció imposible. Creía que todo era una vana ilusión o algo semejante. Pero finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo.

-Tienes razón… sin duda es un mapa-

-¡Esto es genial, abuelo!, ¡Podemos ir a buscarlos!- exclamó Arnold.

Phil se sentó en la cama junto a su nieto y lo abrazó mirándolo con expresión triste.

-Escucha- le dijo –Se lo que esto significa para ti, pero creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos así-

-¿Qué?, ¿por fin tenemos una pista de donde podrían estar mis padres y me dices que lo dejemos así?- preguntó Arnold confundido.

-No es tan simple-

-¡Si lo es!, ¡Solo hay que seguir el camino!-

-¡Escúchame, por favor!, ¡es muy peligroso!- dijo el abuelo –Ya perdí a Miles… no podría soportar perderte a ti también-

Arnold entendía la posición del abuelo, sabía que no se trataría de una tarea fácil y que cabía la posibilidad de no encontrar nada. Además, a pesar del espíritu activo de sus abuelos, ya no eran unos jovencitos y el viaje sería mucho para ellos.

El chico bajó la mirada con los ojos lagrimosos, la ilusión se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado.

-En verdad lo siento… tal vez algún día regresen, solo hay que tener paciencia- dijo el abuelo.

-Pero… ¿y si no lo hacen?-

-Debes tener fe… vamos, será mejor que vayas a dormir un poco. Mañana será otro día-

-Supongo que si… bien… otra vez gracias por leer el diario abuelo, buenas noches- dijo Arnold suspirando y saliendo de la habitación.

Phil se le quedó mirando muy acongojado, sabía que había sido demasiado para Arnold y que ahora estaba decepcionado.

-¿Crees que esté bien, Phil?- preguntó la abuela.

-Eso espero, galletita. Arnold es un chico fuerte, solo necesita despejar su mente. Solo espero que haber encontrado el diario no haya sido algo malo para él-

Por su parte Arnold ya se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para dormir. El diario ahora descansaba al lado de su cama, junto a su reloj despertador. Se puso la pijama y se acostó muy pensativo.

Con la luz apagada, cubierto por sus sabanas y mirando el cielo nocturno, el chico tomó la que sería su decisión más importante.

-Se que es peligroso- pensó –Se que los abuelos se decepcionarán de i, y se preocuparán… pero tengo que hacerlo. No me importa lo que pase, debo ir a buscarlos, aunque tenga que ir solo-

Lo que el muchacho no sabía era que en esa misteriosa selva no solo lo esperaban su padres y la legendaria tribu de los ojos verdes, había algo mas. Un sangriento secreto que pondría en peligro no solo su vida, sino su alma.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, segundo capítulo listo, espeor que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlet.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 2: Escape

-¡Viejo, estás loco!- exclamó Gerald a su amigo luego de que este le confesara los planes que tenía con respecto al mapa.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Gerald- respondió Arnold decidió –Tu no entiendes…-

-Si lo entiendo, amigo, pero esto que planeas es demente. No puedes ir tu solo a buscar a tus padres-

-No puedo obligar a mis abuelos a ir-

-Tampoco puedes abandonarlos así como así. Arnold, eres mi amigo y me importas mucho, pero dices locuras- dijo Gerald.

-No lo son. Ni siquiera por que te lo dije- respondió Arnold con fastidio.

Gerald colocó su mano en el hombro de Arnold en señal de apoyo. Sabía que estaba molesto pero alguien debía hacerlo recapacitar.

-Has hecho cosas milagrosas en el pasado… pero esta vez no está en tus manos- susurró Gerald.

-Mi más grande anhelo es verlos de nuevo, ya casi ni me acuerdo de ellos- contestó Arnold con la voz entrecortada –Amo a mis abuelos, son mi familia y siempre han estado ahí para mi… pero no es lo mismo Gerald. Tú tienes a tus padres y a tus hermanos… yo no-

Gerald notó que su amigo en serio estaba deprimido y en esos momentos estaba a punto de verlo hacer algo nuevo, algo que jamás había hecho en público, llorar.

-Arnold… yo…-

-Siempre he tratado de ayudar a otros, de ser su apoyo, alguien en quien pueden contar cuando lo necesitan… pero… yo también necesito a alguien, Gerald. ¿A quién puedo acudir yo cuando no sepa qué hacer?- dijo el muchacho ya sin poder contener las lágrimas –No puedo depender siempre de los abuelos, no quiero causarles más problemas de los que de por sí ya les ocasiono al vivir con ellos… yo…no pretendo parecer una víctima, un mártir o un héroe… pero… también me gustaría sentir de vez en cuando que alguien me cuida, que alguien se preocupa por mí, que alguien me quiere-

Arnold no pudo resistir mas y sin importarle que alguien lo viera y se burlara se sentó en la acerca mientras se secaba las lagrimas, las cuales ahora no lograba detener a que salieran de sus ojos. Gerald se sintió terriblemente mal al verlo en ese estado y en cierto modo comprendía su punto de vista. Todos siempre le pedían su ayuda en sus dilemas, pero muy pocos, de hecho ninguno, le habían preguntado jamás si él necesitaba algo.

El moreno se sentó al lado de su amigo y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, gesto que Arnold mentalmente agradeció.

-Lo siento, Arnold. No tenía idea de que te sintieras así-

-No es tu culpa, Gerald. Discúlpame por molestarte con esto-

-No, descuida- dijo Gerald –Te comprendo, sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil. Aún creo que es una locura, pero si de verdad es tan importante para ti hacer esto yo no soy nadie para detenerte-

-Gracias, amigo- contestó Arnold con una sonrisa.

-Eso sí, no puedo permitir que vayas solo… iré contigo-

-¡No!, ¡No puedo pedirte eso!-

-Quiero hacerlo-

-No te conté mi plan para que me siguieras- dijo Arnold.

-Lo sé, peor aún así te voy a acompañar- respondió Gerald.

-Va a ser muy peligroso, ni siquiera sé si los encontraremos-

-Pues supongo que lo averiguaremos ya que estemos allá- dijo Gerald.

Arnold volteó a ver a su amigo, sabía que eran unidos y habían hecho muchas cosas juntos pero jamás pensó que lo estimara tanto para seguirlo hasta ese límite.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro… además no creo que sea peor que la aventura de Industrias Futuro- dijo Gerald sonriente.

-Muchas gracias- terminó Arnold abrazando a su compañero.

-Cuando quieras- respondió este devolviéndole el gesto.

Mientras tanto, oculta entre unos arbustos cercanos, la eterna admiradora y enamorada del joven Arnold se encontraba observando y escuchando la conversación de ambos chicos. Helga G. Pataki se había dado cuenta de que el estado de ánimo de Arnold había cambiado y se había preocupado mucho por él.

-No puede ser, ¿De verdad Arnold pretende hacer eso?- pensó Helga acongojada.

Ella más que nadie comprendía la situación del muchacho, ella sabía lo difícil que era sentirse sola en el mundo y ayudar a otros sin recibir ni siquiera un agradecimiento. Cierto era que ella siempre había velado por Arnold sin que él se diera cuenta por el simple hecho de que lo amaba, no obstante también había momentos en los que le habría gustado confesarle todo al chico.

No era nada sencillo ser siempre el ángel guardián, y aún así ella siempre lo había sido gustosamente. Había arriesgado mucho, había sacrificado mucho, y aún así su chico no había alcanzado la felicidad. Nuevamente esa necesidad de ayudarlo y de ver por su seguridad apareció dentro de ella.

Comprendía perfectamente el peligro, incluso las terribles consecuencias que de seguro le traería, sin embargo no iba a abandonarlo esta vez. Si Arnold iba a arriesgarse en ese lugar, entonces ella también iría. No importaba lo que sucediera. Claro que para eso antes tenía que hablar con él, esta ocasión no permitiría esconderse ni tener una identidad falsa.

Arnold y Gerald habían terminado su conversación y ahora se disponían a regresar a casa para planear todo, partirían esa misma noche. Ambos chicos caminaban muy pensativos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que Helga los había alcanzado hasta que se colocó frente a ellos.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo Helga.

-¿Eh?...Hola Helga…a ningún lado…. A casa- dijo Arnold algo nervioso por la repentina aparición de la chica.

-¿En serio?... ¿entonces van a casa o a ningún lado?- preguntó Helga sarcástica.

-Vamos a casa, Helga, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- se apresuró a decir Gerald para ayudar a su amigo.

-Oh, nada, realmente nada. Adelante… vayan a casa… aunque… no sabía que ustedes vivieran en la selva- dijo Helga.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron ambos amigos. -¿Nos escuchaste?-

-Seguro, y den gracias a Dios de que solo fui yo. Les sugiero que la próxima vez que tengan un secreto hablen más bajo y no lo comenten en un sitio tan público como la escuela-

-…Por favor no digas nada, Helga- pidió Arnold –Se lo que vas a decir, que estamos locos, que es muy peligroso y…-

-Tranquilo, Arnold, tu secreto está a salvo- lo interrumpió Helga –Entiendo que es algo que tienes que hacer y no planeo detenerte-

Arnold se quedó unos segundos en silencio analizando lo que le había dicho Helga. Él sabía que en el fondo ella era muy buena y que siempre podía contar con ella, y esta vez se lo había demostrado nuevamente.

-Gracias, Helga-

-Claro que… hay un precio a cambio de mi silencio-

-¿Cuál?-

-He estado muy aburrida, la vida se ha hecho monótona… No diré nada siempre y cuando me dejen ir con ustedes-

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Ni hablar, Helga!- exclamó Gerald.

-Bien, son libres de ir solos… así como yo soy libre de hablar-

Gerald iba a seguir discutiendo pero Arnold lo detuvo.

-De acuerdo… supongo que no tenemos opción- dijo Arnold.

Tanto Gerald como Helga supusieron que la obligación era lo que había llevado a Arnold a aceptar, sin embargo ambos ignoraban que el muchacho tenía más razones. Una parte de él le decía que era buena idea, que Helga les podría ayudar mucho… además, su corazón inconscientemente deseaba que ella los acompañara.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Cortito pero así escribo yo, jeje. Ya saben que Hey Arnold le pertece a Craig Bartlet. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 3: Los Ojos Verdes

Esa misma noche, algunas horas después de que todos se fueran a dormir, Arnold se escabulló por la escalera de incendios hacia la oscura calle. Una gran tristeza lo atormentaba, la culpa de dejar a sus abuelos no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sabía que ellos sufrirían mucho al enterarse de lo que había hecho. Probablemente jamás lo perdonarían, tal vez incluso lo odiarían. Ya no había marcha atrás, ya no podía retractarse, así que sin más que hacer procedió con su plan.

Gerald ya había hecho el plan para llegar a su destino y habían acordado verse en la parada de autobuses a media noche. El muchacho caminó unas cuantas calles y no se sorprendió al ver que Gerald y Helga ya lo esperaban en el punto acordado, cada uno con una pequeña maleta junto a ellos.

-Aún pueden retractarse- dijo Arnold.

-Amigo, voy a llegar al final de esto contigo- dijo Gerald sonriendo.

-Sí, y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que tampoco regresaré ahora- lo secundó Helga.

Arnold sonrió también comprobando la lealtad de sus amigos, todos sabían lo peligroso que sería y aún así estaban dispuestos a seguir. Unos minutos después un autobús llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y al abrir sus puertas los chicos entraron en él.

En el asiento del conductor se encontraba Murray, a quien conocieran en su última aventura juntos para salvar el vecindario. El adulto había accedido a ayudarlos en esta ocasión también aunque por supuesto no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Están seguros de lo que hacen, chicos?- preguntó.

-Completamente- respondieron al unísono.

-De acuerdo… espero que no nos arrepintamos de esto-

-Murray, gracias por ayudarnos… sé que tu también te estás arriesgando al exponer tu empleo por nosotros- dijo Arnold.

-Tranquilo, ni que fuera la primera vez que me llevé esta cafetera fuera de mi turno. Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que llevé a Mona al cine en este bebé- dijo Murray refiriéndose al autobús.

Arnold solo sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento delantero disponiéndose a disfrutar del viaje. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que el destino le deparaba, ni siquiera lo que se encontraría en aquella misteriosa selva, lo que si sabía, era que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma después de eso.

Las horas pasaron y un nuevo día comenzó. Murray los había dejado en el aeropuerto y se las habían ingeniado para abordar un avión que los llevó hasta su destino. Por fin se encontraban los tres en un país totalmente distinto en el cual tendrían que valerse por sí mismos.

Lo primero que decidieron hacer fue instalarse, necesitarían un sitio para dormir y para alimentarse durante su estancia ahí. Por fortuna para ellos lograron encontrar un espacio decente en una posada no muy lejos de los límites de la ciudad, muy cerca de donde la selva iniciaba.

Una vez contando con una habitación para los chicos y otra para Helga dejaron sus pertenencias en ellas y bajaron al comedor para desayunar. Había sido un largo viaje y estaban exhaustos.

-¿Y bien, ahora que hacemos, cabeza de balón?- preguntó Helga.

-Necesitaremos un guía o algo, ¿no?- comentó Gerald.

-Era justo lo que estaba pensando. No podemos internarnos así como así en la selva, primero debemos encontrar a alguien- secundó Arnold.

Los tres amigos conversaban mientras tomaban sus desayunos. La tarea que tenían por delante pintaba más difícil de lo que suponían pero ignoraban que la suerte estaba a punto de sonreírles.

A unas cuantas mesas de ellos, un hombre moreno, alto y delgado se encontraba mirándolos atentamente, sobre todo a Arnold. Era realmente extraño para él, jamás había imaginado encontrarlo y mucho menos en ese lugar. Por unos segundos dudó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en serio era él.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con los muchachos, los cuales se impactaron un poco al verlo.

-Disculpen, jovencitos… ustedes no son de pro aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-No, señor- contestó Arnold.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Helga.

-Mi nombre es Eduardo… y tal vez esté en un error pero… ¿tu nombre es Arnold?- preguntó.

-Así es señor… ¿pero…como lo supo?- preguntó Arnold sintiéndose tan anonadado como sus amigos.

Eduardo solo sonrió y preguntó si podía sentarse, petición que los muchachos aceptaron. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados para conversar, el adulto les dijo la que quizás era la mejor noticia que recibieron en todo el día.

-Conozco a tus padres, Arnold… de hecho, a ti también… estuve presente el día que naciste- dijo Eduardo.

-¡Increíble!, ¡Usted es el amigo de mis padres!, ¡El que los ayudó siempre!- exclamó Arnold muy contento.

-No fui de gran ayuda… de hecho por mi ellos desaparecieron. Yo fui el que les pidió que regresaran- dijo Eduardo avergonzado.

-No lo culpa, señor Eduardo, en serio- sonrió el muchacho rubio.

Eduardo sonrió junto con él notando el gran corazón que el chico poseía. Desde tiempo atrás se había imaginado que Arnold llegaría a ser un chico increíble y ahora que lo tenía frente a frente lo podía comprobar.

-Eres idéntico a ellos- dijo Eduardo.

-…Gracias- contestó Arnold a la vez que se preparaba para formular la pregunta obligada -¿Aún no saben nada de ellos?-

-No- contestó Eduardo apesadumbrado –Ni de ellos ni de los Ojos Verdes-

-¿Los ojos verdes?- preguntaron Gerald y Helga al unísono.

-La tribu que estuvo al pendiente de mis padres, nadie los ha visto pero viven en algún lugar de esta selva… tal vez… mamá y papá estén con ellos- dijo Arnold.

-Yo también lo he pensado- dijo Eduardo.

-¿Y por qué no ha ido a buscarlos?- preguntó Gerald.

Eduardo se quitó su sombrero y se frotó la cara limpiándose el sudor, realmente hacía mucho calor y esa pregunta lo había puesto más que nervioso.

-He querido ir… pero nadie se atreve a entrar a la selva y no puedo hacerlo solo- explicó.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere ir?-

-Por que se dice que hay algo en la selva que está matando animales y personas. Muchos han entrado por diversos asuntos y pocos han vuelto. Temo que los ojos verdes hayan sido exterminados- dijo Eduardo.

-Oh no… ¿entonces puede ser que… mamá….y papá…?-

-No lo sé, Arnold, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que estén bien… ellos son muy fuertes- dijo Eduardo.

-Si, de seguro sobrevivieron igual que los ojos verdes… tal vez si los encontramos ellos nos ayuden- propuso Arnold.

-Olvidas que necesitamos un guía- apuntó Helga –Y por lo que entiendo nadie va a querer ir-

-¿Quieren arriesgarse?... es muy peligroso, mucho más que cuando Miles y Stela entraron hace años- dijo Eduardo sorprendido.

-Tenemos que hacerlo… por eso vinimos hasta acá- respondió Arnold.

Eduardo lo meditó unos instantes y aunque en el fondo creía estar cometiendo una imprudencia finalmente dijo algo que nadie se esperaba.

-De acuerdo… yo seré su guía. Mañana temprano entraremos a ese lugar… y buscaremos a los ojos verdes-

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Lo se, lo se, me tardé siglos en este capítulo, pero finalmente aquí está. Espero que les guste, esta cortito pero creo que no quedó tan mal. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Ya saben que Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlet.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 4: La Selva

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban descansados y totalmente reanimados para iniciar la expedición. Ahora contando finalmente con la ayuda de un guía, el cual resultaba ser aún mejor tratándose del amigo de los padres de Arnold, se sentían mucho más confiados en que todo saldría bien.

Eduardo era un experto misionero y conocía el lugar mejor que nadie, no les angustiaba perderse. Aún así el adulto estaba preocupado por las leyendas que habían circulado en los últimos días. Algunos hablaban de gente selvática que atacaba a los que se atrevían a entrar, otros hablaban de monstruos y otros de fantasmas.

La verdad era que él no creía en esas leyendas, no obstante, sabía que podía tratarse de cazadores furtivos tratando de alejar a los curiosos o de animales peligrosos. En esta ocasión no solo era responsable de un grupo de excursionistas, sino que ahora se trataban de niños. Y no simples niños, entre ellos viajaba el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

-No se vayan a separar, chicos- dijo Eduardo una vez que se internaron en la selva.

-Oye, Eduardo, ¿al menos tienes alguna idea de por donde comenzar a buscar?- preguntó Helga.

-Ninguna, por eso primero iremos al corazón de la selva, a los lugares donde los ojos verdes solían aparecer- explicó Eduardo.

-Aclaremos algo… ¿buscamos a los padres de Arnold o a esos ojos verdes de los que hablan?- preguntó Gerald.

-Por supuesto que buscamos a Stela y Miles, pero antes necesitamos encontrar a los ojos verdes. Solo ellos conocen este lugar tan bien y seguramente nos ayudarán a encontrarlos… es suponiendo que no se encuentren ya con ellos- respondió Eduardo.

-Así es, los ojos verdes son la clave. Estoy seguro de que si los encontramos entonces podremos dar con mis padres- dijo Arnold.

-De acuerdo- dijeron Helga y Gerald al unísono.

El grupo entonces entró en aquella zona que nadie había visitado en meses. Muchos de los lugareños los miraban irse y se preguntaban el motivo que los llevaba a aventurarse en ese sitio de perdición. Muchos creían que estaban locos, otros que era un suicidio, otros simplemente que eran unos idiotas que no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba.

Como sea, nadie intentó detenerlos y mucho menos después de que se hubieran perdido de vista entre los árboles y la vegetación de la selva. La mayoría aseguraba que esa sería la última vez que los vieran y rápidamente el rumor de un nuevo grupo a punto de desaparecer se extendió por todos lados.

Por su parte, Arnold, Helga, Gerald y Eduardo solo pensaban en llegar a su destino lo antes posible. Era muy extraño buscar algo tan desconocido y tan familiar al mismo tiempo. Eduardo ya conocía las costumbres de los ojos verdes y tenía una idea de cómo encontrarlos.

Arnold a su vez tenía un muy ligero recuerdo de ellos. Jamás los había visto, al menos no conscientemente, pero su cerebro aún guardaba pequeños recuerdos de su madre arrullándolo para dormir mientras que misteriosas personas los vigilaban. Además con el diario de su padre conocía bastante sobre ellos y se sentía capaz de encontrarlos sin problema.

Caminaron todo el día pasando por bellas cascadas y enormes extensiones de plantas. Habían visto muchos animales interesantes y a pesar del cansancio, se sentían muy cómodos ahí. En realidad era una selva hermosa y a ninguno le desagradó la idea de acampar y prepararse para dormir cuando Eduardo lo indicó.

-Ya casi anochece, mañana continuaremos- dijo el adulto.

Los chicos prepararon el campamento y luego de merendar se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña para dormir. Había sido una jornada muy larga y agotadora y pronto Gerald y Eduardo se durmieron. Los sonidos de la noche se levantaron como una relajante sinfonía que los llenaba de paz.

Helga estaba muy cansada pero por alguna razón no podía dormir. Se sorprendió al pensar en su familia. ¿Cómo estarían tomando su ausencia?, ¿se habrían dado cuenta acaso? Tal vez ni siquiera lo habrían notado, tal vez la imagen de Olga como siempre habría sido suficiente para opacarla.

El sueño se había ido tan rápido como había llegado y Helga decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire ya que no podía dormir. La chica Salió de su tienda y caminó unos metros lejos del campamento para no despertar a nadie. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y no quería tener a Eduardo diciéndole que regresara.

Estaba tan preocupada por no hacer ruido que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Un chico rubio al que lla tanto admiraba para ser exacto.

-Tampoco podías dormir, ¿eh?- dijo Arnold mirando divertido a Helga.

Helga se sobresaltó un poco ante esto y Arnold rió divertido con eso. La chica se molestó pero a la vez le agradaba la idea de que hubiese sido Arnold quien la descubriera y no alguien más.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso, tonto cabeza de balón!- exclamó Helga.

-Jeje, no quise asustarte, lo siento- se disculpó Arnold.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, por cierto?- preguntó Helga.

-No tengo sueño y supuse que podría hacer guardia un rato- dijo Arnold.

-Ya veo, bien pensado- contestó Helga.

Los dos se sentaron entonces en un tronco caído mirando hacia el campamento y conversando de cosas simples. Era un momento agradable en verdad y Arnold decidió aprovechar para volver a hacer la pregunta que tanto ansiaba que le respondieran.

-Helga… ¿por qué viniste?- preguntó Arnold.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?-

-No, al contrario… es solo que no lo entiendo-

-…-

-No es la primera vez que me ayudas, ya antes lo habías hecho y yo… te lo agradezco pero… quisiera saber porque-

-Bueno… Arnold… en realidad yo… yo… - comenzó a decir Helga pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de ramas quebrándose cerca de ahí.

Los dos se volvieron para ver qué pasaba y por un instante les pareció ver a alguien corriendo hacia la selva. Helga se asustó un poco pero no lo demostró. Arnold al ver esto se emocionó y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Los ojos verdes!- exclamó.

Arnold comenzó a seguir a esa persona seguido de cerca por Helga. Si en verdad era uno de los ojos verdes entonces tenían que alcanzarlo cuanto antes. La emoción y la esperanza lo llenaron por completo y podía jurar que pronto volvería a ver a sus padres.

Pronto llegó hasta un claro y Helga junto con él. No había rastro de la persona a la que seguían pero estaban seguros de que acababa de pasar por ahí.

-¡Demonios!, ¡A donde se fue!- exclamó Arnold molesto.

-Ehhh, Arnold- dijo Helga señalando un objeto extrajo en el suelo.

Los dos se acercaron al objeto y descubrieron que era un amuleto. Entonces Arnold sonrió.

-¡Esto es genial!, ¡Es un amuleto de ellos!, ¡Lo sé!, ¡así lo describía el diario!- dijo Arnold contento.

-Fabuloso, Arnold pero… ¿esa gema en el amuleto no debería ser verde?- preguntó Helga –No se tu pero… para mí que es roja-

-Cierto, es roja, ¿pero a quien le importa?, espera que Eduardo la vea, nos estamos acercando- contestó Arnold.

-Mejor regresemos, algo de este sitio no me está gustando nada- propuso Helga.

-De acuerdo, regresemos- dijo Arnold colgándose el amuleto en el cuello.

Ambos regresaron entonces al campamento, ansiosos por contarles a los otros lo que había pasado. El chico estaba muy contento pero la chica no tanto, algo le decía que eran vigilados por alguien. Alguien fuerte, alguien peligroso, alguien malo… y para su desgracia, tenía razón.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, sin comentarios por ahora, solo que espero que les guste este capítulo y muchas grciaspor sus reviews.

Ah si, y que Craig Bartlet es el propietario de Hey Arnold.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 5: El Lado más Oscuro de la Selva

-¡¿Cómo que los viste?- preguntó Eduardo totalmente exaltado mientras Arnold le contaba lo que había ocurrido.

-No lo vimos muy bien, pero no podían ser otros- contestó Arnold.

-Eso es una muy buena señal. Significa que la tribu aún está con vida y no solo eso, nos están cuidando- comentó Eduardo muy contento.

-No estoy muy segura- opinó Helga –A decir verdad no me sentí nada protegida cuando ese sujeto se nos acercó-

-Tal vez el hecho de que fuera de noche y estuviéramos en la selva te asustó, Helga, es normal- dijo Gerald.

-Sí, eso pudo ser- comentó Eduardo –Como sea, si uno de ellos vino aquí anoche entonces la aldea no debe estar lejos. Sigamos buscando, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto-

De ese modo la excursión fue renovada de nueva cuenta. El grupo recogió todas sus cosas y comenzaron a buscar en el sitio donde Arnold y Helga habían encontrado al visitante la noche anterior. Todo estaba mucha más claro y menos aterrador de día, por lo que esta vez Helga si se animó a continuar.

Era muy raro, por lo general ella no se asustaba con nada. Se había auto obligado a ser fuerte y a no intimidarse con nada, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, había algo en esa selva que le helaba la sangre. Una fuerza oscura que ninguno de ellos lograba comprender, pero que en el fondo, todos resentían.

-Eduardo, tal vez deberíamos dividirnos para cubrir más terreno- sugirió Arnold.

-No lo sé- dijo Eduardo.

-Vamos, solo cubriremos una parte de la selva. Además podemos vernos en otro lugar y si los ojos verdes nos cuidan no habrá problema- dijo el chico.

Eduardo lo meditó unos momentos y al final decidió aceptar, aunque no del todo conforme.

-Muy bien… tú ven conmigo. Gerald y Helga irán por el otro lado. Nos veremos en este lugar en una hora- dijo el adulto.

-¡Un momento!, ¡Yo no quiero ir con Helga!- protestó Gerald –De seguro estará agrediéndome todo el tiempo y querrá dar órdenes en todo-

-Como si yo tuviera muchas ganas de estar contigo- dijo Helga obviamente ofendida.

Arnold no quería que sus amigos pelearan así que decidió intervenir y tratar de arreglarlo todo como siempre lo hacía.

-Tranquilos. Gerald, si quieres tu ve con Eduardo y yo con Helga. ¿Te parece?-

-Supongo que sí- contestó el moreno.

-Muy bien, entonces andando- dijo Arnold.

De ese modo, luego de las respectivas indicaciones de Eduardo por que tuvieran cuidado, los dos grupos se separaron y comenzaron con su búsqueda. A Helga no le había gusta que Gerald la rechazara por que no le gustaba que nadie se expresara así de ella, aunque por otro lado agradecía que hubiera pasado, ya que nuevamente estaba a solas con el chico que amaba.

En realidad no le importaba a donde fueran siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él, era muy agradable su compañía, sin mencionar que una excelente oportunidad para ser mas cariñosa con Arnold.

-Vamos, Helga, algo me dice que es por aquí- dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo. Contestó Helga.

-Por cierto, disculpa a Gerald por lo que dijo, aún no te conoce bien, es todo- dijo Arnold tratando de justificar a su amigo.

-Descuida, Arnold… de todos modos me siento mejor contigo- dijo Helga sonrojándose un poco.

-¿En serio?... bueno…gracias… yo también me siento muy bien contigo, Helga-

-¿En serio, Arnold?-

-Si… ¿sabes?... en serio me agradas… de hecho… me agradas mucho- dijo el muchacho.

El corazón de Helga comenzó a latir más apresuradamente ante estas palabras y una dicha inmensa llenó su espíritu. ¿Acaso el rubio le estaba tratando de decir lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado escuchar?

-Arnold…-

-Helga… yo… yo… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo de repente el chico rompiendo por completo la ilusión de Helga.

La chica no pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionada pero al ver lo que había llamado la atención de Arnold comprendió el por qué se había impactado tanto. El muchacho señalaba lo que parecía ser la entrada a un templo, a unas ruinas para ser más exacto.

En la parte de arriba de veía la inconfundible figura de un ojo labrado en relieve, era muy grande y rasgado como si fuera de un gato o una serpiente. Arnold saltó de alegría entonces acercándose a las ruinas.

-¡Los encontramos!, ¡Los ojos verdes!- gritó Arnold corriendo hacia el templo.

Helga corrió detrás de él igual de emocionada pero fue solo por unos instantes. Los dos entraron en las ruinas pero Helga no quiso internarse en la amplia explanada, prefirió quedarse en la entrada viendo a Arnold correr por todos lados buscando a alguien.

-¡Hola!, ¡Ojos verdes!- gritaba Arnold haciendo que Helga se sintiera muy nerviosa.

-Arnold…creo que mejor nos vamos-

-¿Bromeas?, al fin llegamos. No nos iremos hasta hablar con ellos-

-Pero… no se qué pasa pero… algo no está bien- dijo Helga.

-Es tu imaginación, Helga- dijo Arnold continuando con su búsqueda.

No tardo en encontrar a uno de ellos. A unos metros se encontraba un hombre vestido con una especie de túnica color verde, sin duda una especie de shaman o sacerdote. Parecía estar dormido puesto que se encontraba acostado dándoles la espalda.

Helga notó que Arnold se acercaba a él dispuesto a despertarlo.

-Ten cuidado, ¿sí?, no lo vayas a molestar- dijo Helga.

-Descuida…. ¿señor?- preguntó Arnold.

El hombre no se movió en lo más mínimo y Arnold supuso que no lo había escuchado debido al sueño. O tal vez estaría meditando.

-Señor… ¡Señor!- volvió a llamar sin respuesta.

El chico decidió entonces tocarlo y moverlo un poco para llamar su atención. Cosa que a Helga no le gustó para nada.

-Espera Arnold, no lo hagas-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-

Y así sin más, Arnold se armó de valor y tocó al hombre que estaba frente a él. Lo tomó del hombro y lo jalo hacia atrás pudiendo ver su cara. Para su sorpresa y temor, o estaba dormido… de hecho, ni siquiera parecía humano. Era un esqueleto.

-Ay no-

-¡Esta muerto!- gritó Helga al verlo y tratando de salir de ese lugar pero entonces algo mucho peor ocurrió. Justo frente a ella habían aparecido unos hombres muy altos y aterradores. No podía verles la cara puesto que llevaban capuchas que los cubrían.

Pronto Arnold también se vio rodeado por esos extraños y la alegría se esfumó de repente. No sabían lo que era, no sabían que querían. Solo había dos cosas que podían ver, una, que sus manos no parecían humanas, eran deformes y callosas como las de una especie de monstruo horrendo. Y la segunda que estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Aj, refaj, geras, trened, frasjes, tares- dijo uno de ellos en una lengua extraña.

Ninguno de los dos podía entender pero de haber hablado ese idioma habrían entendido lo siguiente: "Han entrado al territorio de los ojos rojos, los nuevos gobernantes de la selva. Ahora toda nuestra ira caerá sobre ustedes, estúpidos mortales"

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya saben que Hey Arnold es de Craig Bartlet y no mío. Y que agradezco mucho sus reviews. Se cuidan, un abrazo.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 6: La Tribu del Mal

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Arnold aterrado ante la intimidante imagen de los recién llegados.

Los encapuchados no decían absolutamente nada, solo seguían caminando de forma amenazadora poniendo a los chicos más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Arnold, vámonos de aquí!- gritó Helga en ese momento.

-Espera… son ellos… deben serlo- dijo Anold.

-¡No, Arnold!, ¡Ellos no son los ojos verdes!- respondió Helga.

-Son una tribu en medio de la selva… hay ojos pintados por todas partes… deben ser ellos-

-No se quienes… o que sean ellos, pero estoy segura de que no son los ojos verdes- dijo Helga a la vez que corría hacia el chico y lo jalaba del brazo comenzando a correr por sus vidas.

Arnold reaccionó instintivamente y no opuso resistencia a la carrera que Helga acababa de iniciar. Los dos se desplazaban lo más rápido que podían notando como los encapuchados solo los miraban irse, era como si no tuvieran el más mínimo interés por darles alcance.

-No nos siguen, Helga- dijo Arnold.

-Genial, mejor para nosotros- contestó la chica.

Unos minutos después llegaron hasta un claro desde el cual podían ver el templo. Ocultos tras unos arbustos notaron desde lejos como los encapuchados se mantenían de pie y luego caminaban a un lado de las ruinas perdiéndose de vista.

-Creo que estamos a salvo, solo querían que nos alejáramos- dijo Helga.

-O tal vez no querían hacernos daño- dijo Arnold.

-Tal vez no nos atacaron, pero me queda claro que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas- dijo la chica.

-Da igual, creo que lo mejor es buscar a Gerald y a Eduardo para hablarles de esto. Tal vez Eduardo sepa quiénes son ellos- propuso Arnold.

-Buena idea, vamos- lo apoyó Helga.

Ambos se levantaron de su escondite y se disponían a regresar cuando se dieron cuenta de algo. Solo bastó voltear la mirada para darse cuenta. Con horror pudieron ver a los encapuchados de pie justo frente a ellos nuevamente, esta vez, moviendo sus esqueléticos dedos y haciendo rechinar sus largas y afiladas uñas.

Los dos chicos gritaron de terror y trataron de echarse a correr nuevamente pero esta vez les fue imposible, en cuestión de segundo los encapuchados los habían rodeado y no paso mucho antes de que tanto Arnold como Helga estuvieran apresados por ellos. Las uñas que más bien parecían garras se clavaban en sus brazos al sujetarlos como anzuelos impidiéndoles moverse.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?, ¡Es imposible!, ¡¿Cómo pudieron llegar aquí tan rápido?- exclamó Helga.

-¡Déjennos ir!- gritó Arnold forcejeando por liberarse pero teniendo que detenerse pronto al estarse hiriendo mas el brazo por el esfuerzo.

-¡Infelices!, ¡Si nos sueltan se las verán conmigo!- gritaba Helga.

Los encapuchados no dijeron nada, solamente los condujeron de regreso a las ruinas bruscamente. Una vez ahí entraron a una especie de túnel, estaba muy oscuro y a pesar de que varios llevaban antorchas la luz se ahogaba fácilmente entre tanta oscuridad. Un rato después llegaron por fin a un espacio más abierto y con un poco mas de luz, pero sin ninguna salida posible.

Los encapuchados los arrojaron al interior y luego cerraron la puerta de golep para eventualmente desaparecer en la oscuridad. Ahora estaban en un verdadero apuro, eran prisioneros y no tenían ni siquiera idea de quienes eran sus captores.

-¡Demonios!, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Helga.

-Esto no debería ser así, los ojos verdes no son agresivos- dijo Arnold.

-¡Por Dios, entiende de una maldita vez!, ¡Esos no son los ojos verdes!- gritó Helga.

-Lo siento, es que todo es tan confuso. Son idénticos a como los lugareños los describían. La misma ropa, los mismos adornos. Lo único que cambia es el color de su vestimenta y esas manos tan extrañas- dijo Arnold.

-¿Los ojos verdes se visten como ellos?-

-Así es, igual-

-Pero el color es distinto, ¿no? Su ropa es verde, al igual que las joyas que siempre traen consigo-

-Sí, siempre llevan esmeraldas, que con su tonalidad verde los ayudan a… un momento, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Arnold.

Helga no dijo nada y solo tuvo que señalas hacia un punto atrás de Arnold. El muchacho volteó y entonces vio algo que lo dejó anonadado. Justo a un par de metros de él había un esqueleto vestido con las mismas características de uno de los ojos verdes.

Ya no cabía duda, los que los habían llevado ahí no eran la bondadosa tribu de la que habían escuchado, era algo mucho peor.

-No puede ser…-

-Arnold… ¿estás bien?-

-Yo… no sé qué decir…-

-Arnold…yo…

-Los mataron… ellos mataron a los ojos verdes- lloraba Arnold.

-No estamos seguros… solo hay un cuerpo-

-¡Los mataron!... y… tal vez… mamá… papá…-

-No digas eso, Arnold, aún hay esperanza- dijo Helga.

-No, Helga… por lo general soy el optimista pero no esta vez… el viaje fue para nada y ahora de seguro esos sujetos nos mataran- dijo Arnold cabizbajo –Lo lamento… yo los involucré en esto-

-No, nosotros quisimos venir contigo-

-Todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera insistido en buscar a mis padres estaríamos a salvo en casa-

-Arnold, estaremos bien, ya lo verás- dijo Helga abrazando al muchacho. –No importa lo que pase, no te voy a abandonar. Llegamos aquí juntos y regresaremos juntos, ya lo verás-

Arnold correspondió el gesto y así se quedaron un momento brazados y con los ojos lagrimosos por no saber qué es lo que sucedería. Entonces el muchacho notó algo cerca de ahí, era una especie de maleta muy vieja pero con la inconfundible marca de un explorador.

Se acercó a ella y la abrió sacando un pequeño libro de ela. Lo abrió y entonces su expresión cambio repentinamente.

-Es… es… es un segundo diario… de papá- dijo.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si… estuvo aquí- dijo Arnold abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Y qué dice?- preguntó Helga.

Arnold buscó la última página escrita del pequeño diario y comenzó a leer.

-Dice esto: "No sabemos de donde vinieron, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo llevan tras nosotros. Los ojos verdes están muy preocupados, la enfermedad que los quejaba ya no es ningún problema pero ahora lidiamos con algo mucho más peligroso. No se puede razonar con ellos, no se puede tratar de negociar, no se puede nada.

El jefe de la tribu habla mucho de ellos pero jamás lo había visto tan nervioso ante un conflicto. Ellos ya vienen para acá, quieren atacar a la tribu. Stela y yo no queremos abandonarlos pero ellos insisten en que debemos irnos. No nos queda alternativa, tenemos que escapar antes de que ellos vengan.

Aún hay tantas preguntas sin responder. ¿Quiénes son en verdad?. Nuestros amigos solo se refieren a ellos como monstruos… no son humanos, dicen. El jefe ya se ha despedido de nosotros y nos ha dado provisiones suficientes para partir. Pero aún así no me ha querido explicar bien que va a ocurrir. Lo único que me dice de ellos es que jamás debemos dejar que nos atrapen o sería el fin. No son gente, no están vivos pero tampoco están muertos.

Son los enemigos de los ojos verdes. La tribu de los ojos rojos… la tribu del diablo, la tribu del mal"-

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Mil perdones, me tardé demasiado con esta continuación. Se que no tengo pretextos, pero estoy decidido a enmendar eso y terminar esta historia. Como imaginarán parte importante en esta historia es el romance y pues... digamos que no tuve muy buenas experiencias sobre ese tema y me estanqué a la hora de tener que imaginar de eso. Pero ahora si le voy a seguir y por lo pronto les dejo el capítulo 7. Espero les guste.

Ya saben que esta serie le pertenece a Craig Bartlet.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 7: Lo Que Siento por Ella

-Suficiente, no voy a permanecer aquí un segundo mas- dijo Arnold tomando una roca y tratando de romper el seguro de la puerta.

Helga solo observaba sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al principio Arnold se había dado por vencido pero después de leer el diario de su padre su determinación había regresado.

-Arnold… tal vez deberíamos buscar otro modo. Dudo que logres romper esa cosa y el ruido tal vez atraiga a esos sujetos- comentó Helga.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?- preguntó Arnold preocupado.

-Estoy pensando. Y no lo tomes a mal, me alegra ver que de nuevo estás tratando de buscar una solución, pero lo mejor sería ser más discretos- dijo Helga.

-No hay tiempo para ser discretos. Mis padres aún deben estar por ahí, Eduardo y Gerald están en peligro y si no salimos de aquí rápido será el fin- alegó Arnold.

Helga sabía que su compañero tenía razón pero si lo que habían leído era verdad, entonces escapar no sería una tarea nada fácil. En caso de que tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad, no podían tomar las cosas a la ligera.

No quería demostrarlo, pero en su interior ella también tenía miedo de que no pudieran salir de esa con vida. Aún no podía terminar, aún faltaban tantas cosas por hacer. Si en verdad ese era el fin, entonces ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad… necesitaba decirlo.

-Arnold…-

El chico no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado.

-Arnold…- volvió a decir.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tal vez no es el momento… pero… si no lo logramos…-

-¡Lo lograremos!-

-En caso de que no… yo… yo quiero decirte algo…-

-No hables así, Helga. Vamos a salir de aquí-

-Arnold, es en serio… no sabemos si mañana aún estaremos aquí. Y… si vamos a morir… quiero que sepas…-

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?-

-Arnold yo… yo… te…a…-

No pudo terminar la frase puesto que en ese momento la tierra pareció temblar. Gritos y alaridos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, era un sonido aterrador que parecía desgarrarles los oídos desde dentro. Arnold inconscientemente se alejó de la puerta pero sin soltar la roca que tenía en su mano.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había colocado frente a Helga para protegerla, y lo más curioso era que el temor era tal que ella tampoco lo notó. Los gritos y el sonido de pisadas se intensificaban con rapidez, era obvio que pronto llegarían hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Ahí vienen de nuevo- susurró Helga aterrada.

-No te preocupes… pensaré en algo para sacarnos de aquí- dijo Arnold tratando de calmarla.

-Pero ya casi no tenemos tiempo, están a punto de llegar y cuando lo hagan… seguro nos matarán- respondió Helga casi al borde del llano.

-No… no los voy a dejar. Y en caso de que no pueda evitar nuestro fin… al menos voy a romperles el cráneo a algunos de ellos antes de terminar-

Helga contempló a Arnold con una mezcla de tristeza y admiración. Le fascinaba la idea de que su amado estuviera dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, pero también estaba irreconocible. Nunca antes hubiera pensado que Arnold fuera capaz de lastimar a nadie, mucho menos matar y ahora ahí estaba, sujetando una roca listo para acabar con sus captores. Lo cierto era que en ese momento, no podían hacer otra cosa. Su prioridad era sobrevivir.

Los sonidos cesaron de pronto, justo en el instante en que se escuchaban más cercanos. Hubo unos segundos se completo silencio y de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los encapuchados entraron a la celda como si fueran cucarachas saliendo de su nido.

Era un espectáculo horrendo, ya que solo algunos encapuchados entraron caminando. La mayoría se arrastraba por las paredes como si fuesen lagartijas. Rápidamente se acercaron a ellos dejando ver sus grisáceas garras apuntando peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-¡Aléjense, demonios!- gritó Arnold abalanzándose sobre el encapuchado que tenía más cerca y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un líquido negruzco salió del sitio donde Arnold había golpeado con la roca, parecía como si tinta chica brotara de aquella herida y tanto él como Helga lo atribuyeron a que esa era la sangre de esos seres. Pero en realidad no tenían tiempo de ver como sangraba, ya que aún tenían a todo un ejército de monstruos atacándolos.

Arnold dio media vuelta y logró impactar a uno más, sin embargo no pudo evitar ser sujetado por un par de encapuchados que acababan de caer del techo. Los dos lo sujetaron con tal fuerza que el dolor lo obligó a soltar la roca que tenía y dar un grito lastimero.

-¡Arnold!- gritó Helga aterrada con el espectáculo.

Movida por una fuerza que no pudo explicar, la chica embistió a los encapuchados que aprisionaban a Arnold y logró derribarlos. El muchacho por su parte comenzó a lanzar puñetazos con sus brazos ahora sangrantes, pero libres. Helga agradeció mentalmente todos esos años de ser la niña ruda de la escuela, pues sus habilidades para pelear eran impresionantes.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos, golpeando y derribando encapuchados. Los dos se defendían bastante bien pero sabían que no faltaba mucho para que el cansancio los doblegara. Afortunadamente para ellos, Arnold notó que la entrada a la celda se encontraba despejada, solo debían llegar a ella y entonces tendrían una oportunidad.

-¡Helga!, ¡Por aquí!- exclamó Arnold

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en Helga y la salida que no notó cuando uno de los encapuchados se abalanzó sobre él listo para atravesarlo con sus garras.

-¡No!, ¡Cuidado!- gritó Helga corriendo hacia el chico y logrando apartarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, las filosas uñas del encapuchado alcanzaron a hacerle una fea herida en el abdomen.

Helga gritó de dolor mientras que Arnold contemplaba atónito. Ella lo había salvado pero había salido lastimada por eso.

-¡No!- gritó Arnold siendo presa de la rabia.

El muchacho corrió hasta el encapuchado que había herido a Helga y le dio un fuerte golpe en el sitio donde debía estar su cara. Al hacerlo, la capucha cayó rebelando el rostro de ese aterrador ente.

Definitivamente esa cosa no era humana. Su piel era gris y arrugada como si se tratara de una vela derritiéndose. Carecía de ojos, solo se podía divisar una especie de boca retorcida que recorría casi toda la cara en forma de media luna. Y de ella se asomaban varias filas de dientes filosos como boca de tiburón.

Arnold se impactó ante esta revelación pero la adrenalina era demasiada como para quedarse a ver.

-¡Vete al infierno, engendro!- gritó dando un nuevo golpe a la criatura y derribándola mientras un charco de sangre negra se formaba a su alrededor.

Seguido de eso, Arnold regresó con Helga y la cargó, no tenía tiempo de averiguar si era capaz de correr. Ambos salieron de la celda y Arnold cerró a puerta para evitar que los monstruos que quedaban de pie pudieran seguirlo. Después huyó con Helga en brazos rezando por encontrar el camino de salida de ese lugar de pesadilla.

Helga no paraba de sangrar y pronto perdió la conciencia. Arnold sollozaba mirándola así, por alguna razón eso le había afectado demasiado. En esos momentos solo pensaba que él hubiera deseado ser quien tuviera esa herida, hubiera dejado que lo mataran con tal de que ella se salvara.

-Resiste por favor, Helga. Te voy a sacar de aquí- lloraba el muchacho –No te puedes rendir… por favor no me dejes… si te vas no voy a poder seguir… te prometo que te vas a salvar, ahora todo está claro, eres tu lo que mas me importa ahora Helga… mi Helga-

Continuará…

Pues que caray, ahí lo tienen. Espero les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien. Yo acá terminando por fin el octavo capítulo y subiendolo antes de que pasen meses y meses y no continúe esto, jeje. Les agradezco mucho a todos por leer y dejar reviews en especial a los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y han tenido paciencia a que la continúe. Y bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo.

Hey Arnold es propiedad e Craig Bartlet.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 8: Los Ojos Verdes.

La lluvia se había desatado, el haber logrado escapar de la guarida de los ojos rojos debía tener un obstáculo, ¿Por qué hacerlo tan fácil? Hacía un frío horrible y la ropa húmeda y pesada no ayudaba en nada, sin contar con que Arnold debía cargar con Helga, la cual seguía perdiendo sangre.

No sabía si los estaban siguiendo, pero eso era lo de menos. Helga necesitaba atención médica y pronto o de lo contrario no iba a resistir. Arnold se aterrorizaba con esa idea, trataba de no pensar en ella pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que perder a Helga le era más aterrador que reencontrarse con los ojos rojos.

-Resiste, por favor resiste, Helga- suplicaba Arnold mientras corría sin rumbo, entre la lluvia y lentamente siendo víctima del cansancio.

No supo si fue por una raíz alta o por una roca resbalosa, o quizás porque sus piernas ya no le respondían. El punto es que en ese momento tropezó dándose un fuerte golpe con el suelo, afortunadamente había logrado moverse a tiempo para que Helga cayera sobre él y no él sobre la chica herida. El dolor fue intenso pero no tanto como el miedo, ahora no sabía qué hacer, sin duda tardaría un rato en recuperarse y Helga era lo que menos tenía, tiempo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¡Soy un estúpido!- exclamó Arnold sintiéndose culpable como nunca antes.

-No… no lo eres- escuchó la voz de Helga, al parecer había despertado, tal vez por el golpe.

-¡¿Helga? ¡¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

Era una pregunta tonta y lo sabía, era más que obvio que no se encontraba bien, sin embargo no sabía que mas decir.

-Si… descuida- dijo Helga tratando de soportar el dolor -¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Lejos de ellos, descuida… pero… pero no se a donde ir… no sé donde están Gerald y Eduardo… no se qué hacer… perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa. Si no me hubiera empecinado en buscar a mis padres… si me hubiera resignado tiempo atrás nada de esto estaría pasando- decía Arnold con la voz entrecortada.

-No Arnold… todo pasa por algo. Teníamos que hacer este viaje… tenías que saber que había pasado y tu no obligaste a nadie a seguirte… tanto Gerald como yo lo hicimos porque así lo quisimos y te digo algo… si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, sabiendo que todo esto sucedería… no cambiaría de idea y hubiera venido contigo de todos modos- dijo Helga con dificultad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro… no me importa nada de esto que ha pasado… porque… Arnold… era esto lo que quería decirte…- comenzó Helga.

-Sí, algo me querías decir hace rato en la celda, ¿verdad?-

-No… bueno, si… pero he querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo… años a decir verdad, desde que íbamos en jardín de niños-

-Helga…-

-Arnold… te amo-

Arnold no sabía que decir, cierto era que ya lo sospechaba, desde aquella ocasión cuando salvaron el vecindario de industrias futuro, y su reacción hubiera sido como en aquella vez, temerosa y tímida, de no ser porque un nuevo sentimiento había despertado en él.

Ahora no había duda, solo eso necesitaba para descubrirlo y aceptarlo. Ella siempre había estado ahí para él como su ángel guardián, y todo ese esfuerzo al final era recompensado. Helga Pataki se había ganado el corazón de Arnold luego de soñarlo tanto tiempo, y era hora de decírselo. Lo único que lamentaba era que fuera en esas condiciones.

-Helga… yo… yo…- comenzó Arnold pero al final decidió que las palabras sobraban, había un modo mejor.

El muchacho sujetó a Helga con cariño y antes de que ella pudiera preverlo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. Uno aún más apasionado que el que habían compartido ya tiempo atrás, uno que esta vez era aceptado y disfrutado por ambos.

Ya no era necesario decir más, todo estaba más que aclarado. Helga sintió que iba al cielo y tuvo miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, incluso el dolor de su herida se había esfumado. Pero no era un sueño, era totalmente real y ahora Arnold correspondía sus sentimientos. Definitivamente de poder hacerlo, no cambiaría ni un detalle de esa aventura.

El momento era grandioso pero finalmente concluyó a causa de un gemido de dolor de Helga. La herida había recobrado ese ardor tan molesto que por un instante había desaparecido. Arnold mentalmente aborreció tener que volver a la realidad, se sentía tan dichoso en ese momento pero era preciso atender a Helga cuanto antes.

Renovado, con un nuevo propósito por el cual continuar y aunque no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse, se levantó y volvió a cargar a Helga. No estaba seguro de que tan lejos estaba del próximo lugar habitado pero si entendía que no llegarían a él quedándose en ese sitio.

-No me voy a rendir, Helga. Solo resiste un poco más, te sacaré de esto- dijo Arnold comenzando a caminar.

Para Helga era muy extraño ir en brazos de alguien, no recordaba que jamás nadie la hubiera cargado salvo pocas ocasiones su padre cuando era más pequeña, obvio cuando Olga no estaba cerca. Era una sensación extraña, un poco incomoda por no estar acostumbrada, pero a la vez maravillosa por tratarse de Arnold. Cuanto hubiera dado en ese momento por estar en sus brazos pero rumbo al altar en vez de en esa selva de pesadilla.

De pronto, como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con sus sentimientos, la lluvia cesó dejando solo un ambiente fresco y ese agradable olor a tierra mojada impregnando todo. El cielo se despejó un poco y el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte. Fue cuando comprendieron que ya llevaban muchas horas lejos del campamento, toda la noche de hecho.

Era una señal alentadora que hizo que Arnold caminara más rápido, pero las cosas buenas no terminaban ahí, pues no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucharan la voz de alguien conocido.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?- gritó Gerald llegando junto con Eduardo, los dos se veían sucios, cansados y preocupados, sin duda habían estado buscándolos en la selva.

La nueva pareja se alegró mucho de verlos y se dirigieron al encuentro de sus amigos. Arnold les explicó lo que había sucedido y de cómo habían escapado, además de resaltar la importancia de atender a Helga. Afortunadamente para ellos, Eduardo era muy hábil en los primeros auxilios y rápidamente comenzó a curar las heridas de la chica. Por su parte Arnold y Gerald comenzaron a discutir que seguiría.

-No puedo creer que existan seres como esos que nos describes- dijo Gerald.

-Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero son reales y muy peligrosos. Casi nos matan, Gerald. No sé de donde vengan, pero podría jurar que del mismo infierno- explicó Arnold.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Nos vamos de aquí. Ya fue suficiente con todo esto, Helga casi muere por esta búsqueda y no nos voy a arriesgar más.- dijo Arnold.

-¡No, no te puedes rendir ahora!- exclamó Gerald.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡es momento de aceptar la realidad!... jamás vamos a encontrar a los ojos verdes ni a mis padres. Esto se termina aquí y ahora antes de que esos demonios nos atrapen de nuevo- dijo Arnold en tono serio.

-En eso te equivocas, amigo- dijo Gerald sonriendo –Ven, acompáñame-

Arnold no entendió que quiso decir su amigo pero él no lo dejó preguntar. El moreno lo guió en la dirección de la cual había llegado con Eduardo y Arnold lo siguió curioso. Al llegar a una zona alta sin vegetación obstruyendo la vista y de la cual se tenía una preciosa vista, Arnold encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

Gerald señaló a un punto cercano donde varias casas hechas de ramas se levantaban, una delgada columna de humo verde bailaba en el centro, emanando desde una fogata donde varias personas se reunían. Arnold se quedó estupefacto y maravillado ante este descubrimiento.

-No… no puede ser… no me digas que…-

-Así es, Arnold… la aldea de los ojos verdes… la encontramos-

Continuará…

Oh si, aquí acaba este episodio. Nos vemos en el noveno capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de que me de otro lapso de falta de inspiración, depresión y flojera por escribir les dejo el noveno y penultimo capítulo. Estoy decidido a terminar esto así que no se preocupen, podré tardarme pero tendrán el final antes de navidad, jeje. Por lo pronto espero les guste este capítulo

Her Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlet.

La Tribu de los Ojos Rojos

Capítulo 9: Batalla Entre Tribus

Los ojos verdes resultaron ser mejores que lo que se decía de ellos, no solo eran una comunidad sumamente amable y bondadosa, sino que además era obvio que tenían un alto nivel espiritual y de inteligencia. El grupo fue recibido como si se trataran de grandes héroes y en cierto modo lo eran, ya que Arnold inmediatamente fue reconocido como el niño nacido durante la erupción del volcán, el niño que silenció a la naturaleza.

Helga fue llevada inmediatamente con el curandero de la aldea, el cual usando una mezcla de yerbas, minerales e incienso logró curar sus heridas. Parecía como si se tratara de un acto de brujería, pero todos sabían que era más bien obra de la naturaleza, si acaso, una suerte de magia blanca.

Para todos era como un respiro, una luz al final del oscuro y lúgubre túnel del cual habían salido apenas. Arnold incluso había comenzado a dudar que algo bueno existiera aún en esa selva, una parte de él ya temía lo peor pero el hecho de haber encontrado a los ojos verdes con vida le devolvía las esperanzas.

Un hombre muy anciano que vestía una elegante túnica verde se le acercó entonces. Para sorpresa de Arnold, parecía comprender su lenguaje. El hombre lo colocó su mano en el hombro de forma paternal, le sonrió y le pidió que lo acompañara. Petición que Arnold cumplió sin chistar.

El anciano lo guió hasta una choza cercana que el chico notó que era la que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea. De ella se levantaba la columna de humo verde que caracterizaba a los ojos verdes. Arnold supuso que lo guiaban a ver al jefe de la tribu, pero en realidad, era el mismo jefe quien lo estaba llevando.

Una vez que entraron en la choza, el anciano se sentó en una especie de trono frente a una pequeña fogata de la cual salía el humo verde. Arnold solo se quedó en el sitio donde le había indicado, esperando que su anfitrión hablara.

-Hemos esperado por mucho tiempo tu regreso, hijo del volcán- dijo el anciano.

A Arnold le pareció muy curioso ser llamado de ese modo, pero ya conocía la historia de su nacimiento por lo que no tuvo que hacer más preguntas sobre el tema.

-Se a que has venido… y también los peligros por los que has pasado- siguió el jefe –Lamentablemente tuviste que encontrarte con nuestros demonios-

-¿Se refiere a los ojos rojos?- preguntó.

-Así es… supongo que tienes demasiadas preguntas sobre ellos. Y creo que ya que estás involucrado, debes saber que fue lo que sucedió- dijo el jefe –Hace muchos años, cuando mi abuelo era el jefe de la tribu, nuestra gente tenía un sueño… quería alcanzar la perfección personal y espiritual. Un objetivo noble, pero a la vez egoísta… un error que no nos ha permitido lograr lo que anhelamos-

-No entiendo, si ustedes son todo poderosos. Son sabios, son buenos…-

-No, muchacho. La perfección es algo imposible de lograr. Nosotros queríamos ser perfectos, y tal vez algunos crean que lo somos… pero el modo en el que lo intentamos fue nuestro pecado. Puedes creer que somos seres divinos pero la verdad es que somos tan humanos como tú y tus amigos, y por lo tanto, tenemos un lado negativo- dijo el jefe.

-Todos lo tenemos, pero los defectos no nos hacen malos-

-Demasiado tarde lo entendimos… poco después de encontrar el modo de alejar nuestra propia oscuridad-

-¿Lograron deshacerse de su lado malo?- preguntó Arnold emocionado.

-No… estúpidamente creímos encontrar el modo. Ha sido el peor acto que algún humano pudo llevar a cabo. Al igual que otras culturas antiguas, elegimos a un grupo de nuestra gente para ser… sacrificadas-

Arnold ya comenzaba a preocuparse imaginando hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación.

-Así es… un grupo de hombres y mujeres que eran considerados… débiles, fueron elegidos para ser los portadores de nuestra propia maldad. Nuestro chamán hizo un ritual que nos liberó de nuestro lado negativo, de nuestro odio, tristezas, miedo, de todo… y lo depositó en estas personas-

-Pero… ¿Qué estaban pensando?, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?-

-Te repito que estas personas iban a ser sacrificadas. Tan pronto como se llenaran de todo nuestro mal las entregaríamos a los dioses… pero no contamos con que esa maldad iba a terminar apoderándose de ellos. Desde el primer momento en que nuestro lado oscuro entró en ellos, dejaron de ser humanos- dijo el jefe.

-Y entonces se volvieron los ojos rojos- terminó Arnold sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado.

-Así es… no te culpo por juzgarnos, ya que nosotros mismos lo hacemos. Por eso, cuando los ojos rojos escaparon y se internaron en la selva, intentamos enmendar nuestros errores ayudando a todo aquel que pudiéramos… como a tus padres… y por supuesto a ti-

Arnold se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir ante tales revelaciones.

-Muchacho… tus padres están vivos y a salvo. Los hemos mantenido alejados de ellos y con mucho gusto te llevaremos a donde se encuentran-

-¿Pero y que pasará con esos monstruos y con ustedes?-

-Es un problema nuestro. Nuestro error, nuestras consecuencias. No te preocupes mas por eso, jamás tendrán que saber de ellos- lo tranquilizó el jefe.

Una parte de Arnold estaba feliz de escuchar eso y lo alentaba la idea de que todo eso terminara. Pero también se sentía mal de conocer esa oscura verdad sobre los ojos verdes y de la tragedia que caía sobre los ojos rojos. El jefe tenía razón en algo, ellos no tenían por qué pagar por esos actos infames, pero él no era alguien acostumbrado a dejar que los demás se las arreglaran solos.

En ese momento un grito de terror llamó la atención de ambos. Arnold y el jefe salieron de la choza preocupados. Al llegar afuera notaron que algunas de las chozas que se encontraban a las orillas de la aldea ardían en llamas y que varios ojos verdes, incluyendo a Helga, Gerald y Eduardo, corrían despavoridos.

-¡¿Gerald, que sucede?- preguntó Arnold.

-¡Están aquí!, ¡Los ojos rojos nos siguieron y están atacando!- exclamó Gerald.

El jefe al oír esto detuvo a uno de sus compañeros y le ordenó algo en una lengua extraña. Eventualmente se dirigió a Arnold y compañía.

-Tienen que irse, este hombre los llevará a las cascadas, donde están tus padres. Ahí estarán a salvo- dijo el anciano.

-¿Pero y ustedes?-

-Ya te dije, fue nuestro pecado y solo nosotros pagaremos por eso-

El jefe se alejó entonces mientras que su súbdito les hacía señas a los chicos para que lo siguieran. No entendían nada pero sabían que les estaba pidiendo darse prisa. Helga, Gerald y Eduardo comenzaron a retirarse, pero Arnold se mostraba con dudas.

-¡Arnold, vámonos!- gritó Eduardo.

-Pero… no podemos dejarlos solos- susurró Arnold.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que en ese momento un par de encapuchados rojos cayeron donde ellos estaban y comenzar a atacarlos. Eduardo tomó su escopeta y disparó al que tenía más cerca logrando derribarlo, pero no matarlo. El ojo rojo se retorcía en el suelo como una cucaracha que hubiera caído de espaldas.

Arnold vio como el otro encapuchado se abalanzaba sobre sus amigos e inconscientemente lo sujetó con fuerza logrando desviar su ataque y de paso, quitarle la tela roja que lo cubría.

No era la primera vez que veía su espantoso aspecto. Si piel colgando en su cuerpo como si se tratase de una calavera con pellejo. Su cara arrugada y grisácea con una enorme boca en forma de media luna y llena de dientes que cubría casi todo su rostro. Pero además, en su pecho se abrían dos huecos que ardían como carbones encendidos y de los cuales se asomaba una horrenda pupila alargada como ojo de gato o reptil.

-Con que es ahí donde tienen los ojos- pensó Arnold preparándose para pelear.

La batalla era inminente. Era matar o ser asesinado, ya antes habían escapado pero ahora estaban acorralados. Contaban con la ayuda de los ojos verdes pero eso nada les garantizaba. La batalla entre tribus había comenzado.

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, ya pronto el gran cierre de esta historia. Saludos.


End file.
